


Czucie

by narumon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, budowanie związku, kanoniczna śmierć bohatera, nieszczęsliwa miłość, poczucie winy, przyjaźń, seksy bez seksów, uczucia, wspomniane samobójstwo i depresja, zazdrość, zombie psychoanaliza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumon/pseuds/narumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Kierren jeszcze był żywy, definitywnie był zakochany w Ricku. Kiedy umiera, a później ożywa, nie sądzi, że potrafi jeszcze coś poczuć. Ale później poznaje Simona i orientuje się, że czucie to coś więcej niż neuroprzekaźniki i wstydliwa poranna erekcja.</p><p>Delikatny non-canon jeżeli chodzi o wydarzenia sprzed pierwszego sezonu - kilka rozbieżności jeśli chodzi o relację Ricka i Rena. Pisane na Multifandom Półmaraton na Gospodę pod Złamanym Piórem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część pierwsza

Kieren pamięta swój pierwszy pocałunek — był niezręczny i pośpieszny, i absolutnie nie taki jak być powinien. Kieren pamięta też, że czuł się po nim bardzo rozczarowany. Pamięta Ricka, stojącego naprzeciw niego, po tym jak Ren podarował mu płytę, którą sam dla niego nagrał. Pamięta drżenie ich rąk i niepokój, i nadzieję. I oczy Ricka, pełne niepewności, i szerokie usta, które nie pasowały do ust Kierena. Nie pamięta tylko impulsu, który sprawił, że Rick w końcu pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego. Dotyk był dziwny, trochę szorstki, trochę mokrawy. Usta tarły o drugie usta, a później rozchyliły się i do pieszczoty dołączył język. Wilgotny. Pojawił się też supeł w dole brzucha, który nie był przyjemny, ale z przyjemnością się kojarzył. Cały pocałunek _nie był przyjemny_. Kieren czekał na niego przez osiemnaście lat, co bardzo wywindowało jego nadzieje — miał się poczuć lekko i słabo, miało mu się kręcić w głowie, a kolana powinny się ugiąć — ale nic z tych rzeczy się nie stało. Zamiast tego serce biło szybko, co trochę przypominało atak paniki, a Ren wyraźnie słyszał szum własnej krwi w głowie. Brzuch bolał go z nerwów, ręce się spociły, a po chwili zaczęła go boleć szczęka.  
I to nie tak, że to było nieprzyjemne — tylko rozczarowujące. Po prostu przez te wszystkie lata, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że w końcu zostanie pocałowany, oczekiwał czegoś całkiem innego. Tyle się przecież o tym naczytał! Poza tym wszyscy mówili, jakie to cudowne. Tymczasem całowanie było po prostu przeciętne — przynajmniej pod fizycznym aspektem.  
O aspekcie psychologicznym wolał nawet nie wspominać, bo kiedy tylko Rick odczepił się od jego ust, spojrzał na niego z zatrwożeniem, a po chwili cofnął się o kilka kroków w panice, aż wpadł na szafkę stojącą pod ścianą, strącając przy okazji wazon. Huk tłuczonego szkła do dzisiaj odbija się Renowi w uszach i tamten hałas kojarzy mu się z dźwiękiem serca rozbitego w drobny mak. Bo wystarczyło tylko spojrzenie na Ricka, żeby Kieren od razu wiedział, że ten pocałunek był błędem. Jego przyjaciel wydawał się przerażony tym, co właśnie zrobił, a jego twarz wyrażała ból.  
Serce Rena stanęło na jedną krótką sekundę, chociaż chłopakowi wydawało się, że trwało to całą wieczność. Zalała go fala wstydu i czuł, że w policzki uderzyło mu zdradzieckie gorąco. Był na siebie zły, bo naprawdę, cholera, uwierzył, jakkolwiek było to naiwne, że jego szczeniackie zauroczenie mogło zostać odwzajemnione. Pięści mimochodem się zacisnęły, a zęby szczęknęły. Upokorzenie sprawiało, że nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca, stał więc tylko i mierzył Ricka zszokowanym wzrokiem. Ten z kolei z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły, zupełnie jakby to jego pocałowano znienacka, a nie na odwrót.  
Kieren pamięta, jak mocno czuł się znieważony. Jak bolał go żołądek i jak usilnie starał się znaleźć jakiekolwiek słowa, byleby tylko przerwać ciszę. Tyle że nawet gdyby je znalazł, to wciąż nie był w stanie chociażby przełknąć śliny. Pamięta też, że kiedy pierwszy szok ustąpił, czuł się naprawdę rozczarowany i oszukany. Rick był jego pierwszą miłością, na Boga! Nie wyssał sobie tego z palca — znali się przecież od dziecka. Rozróżniał każdą jego minę, wiedział, co oznacza półuśmiech, a co zmarszczone brwi. Wiedział, co lubił jeść i znał na pamięć każdą jego koszulę. To chyba coś znaczyło, prawda? Tymczasem Rick patrzył na niego, jakby był mały i nic nieznaczący. Jakby jego naiwna miłość była bezprawna, a on sam niechciany.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstyd przemienił się w złość, chociaż nie mogło to trwać dłużej niż kilka minut. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, w piersi poczuł palący uścisk, serce zabiło gwałtownie, a nogi same poniosły go nagle do przodu. W ataku furii uniósł dłonie i z całej siły pchnął Ricka do tyłu, tak, że ten całkiem już wywrócił się o stojącą za nim szafkę i opadł za ziemię. Zanim chłopak zdążył się podnieść, Kieren już zerwał się do biegu i wypadł z domu przyjaciela jakby go sam diabeł gonił.  
Pamiętał wściekłość, która mu wtedy towarzyszyła — jak zżerała go od środka i nie dawała mu oddychać. Adrenalina sprawiała, że miał siłę biec przed siebie wciąż i wciąż, bez chwili odpoczynku, więc kiedy w pełnym sprincie minął swój dom, nawet nie zwolnił.  
Biegł tak długo, aż w uszach nie słyszał niczego poza szumem własnej krwi, a gardło piekło go już od urywanych haustów powietrza. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, nie bez zdziwienia odnotował, że znalazł się koło _ich jaskini_ — miejsca, gdzie przesiedzieli wspólnie niezliczoną ilość godzin, opowiadając sobie o wszystkim, co grało im w duszach. Najwidoczniej nie miało to takiego samego znaczenia dla nich obu...  
Ren spędził w jamie prawie całą noc. Nie ruszył się nawet, gdy całkiem się ściemniło, a jego plecy nieprzyjemnie zdrętwiały od opierania się o zimną, kamienną ścianę, mimo iż w końcu stało się to bolesne. Nie zauważył też, że dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści uderzał o ziemię, chociaż kiedy później wrócił do domu, odnotował wiele otarć i podrażnień na skórze. Teraz pamięta, że bardzo długo go szczypały i nie mogły się zagoić, ale wtedy nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. O wiele więcej bólu czuł w sercu, niż mógłby kiedykolwiek poczuć fizycznie. Z każdym jego biciem, od nowa przypominał sobie o zdradzie, której dopuścił się jego najlepszy przyjaciel.  
Po złości znów przyszedł czas na żal — tym razem o wiele bardziej rozpaczliwy i smutny. Miał pretensje zarówno do Ricka, że dał mu nadzieję, którą później boleśnie zdeptał, jak i do samego siebie — bo nie okazał się wystarczający, żeby osoba, którą kochał, zechciała go na dłużej. Mimochodem zastanawiał się, czy gdyby potrafił pocałować Ricka inaczej, pewniej, _doroślej_ , to czy też by go odtrącił? A może wina tkwiła nie w pocałunku, a raczej w nim samym? Nie był... po prostu nie był. Ani przystojny, ani mądry, ani odważny. Ot, zwyczajny Ren i jego zwyczajne życie, nigdy nie osiągnie niczego niezwykłego, nigdy nie przydarzy mu się nic nadzwyczajnego. Jedyne, co miał do zaoferowania to głupie CD z przestarzałymi hitami, które sam wybrał i które teraz wydawały mu się śmieszne.  
Pamięta, jak walczył z płaczem. Nie był babą, żeby popłakiwać z byle powodu, nieważne jak podle się czuł. I kiedy w końcu wymknęła mu się zdradziecka łza, starł ją ze złością i rozgoryczony potarł oczy. O wiele większą ulgę przynosiło mu regularne uderzanie pięściami w ziemię...  
Kiedy w końcu nad ranem znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo samozaparcia, żeby wyjść z jaskini i powlec się do domu, solennie przykazał sobie, że już nigdy o Ricku nawet nie pomyśli.  
Oczywiście zmienił zdanie jeszcze zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.  
Bo nieważne jak bardzo urażony by się nie czuł i jak wiele żalu miał do przyjaciela, to tym właśnie byli — przyjaciółmi. I to najlepszymi. Nie istniało więc na tym świecie nic, co mogłoby ich rozdzielić.  
Ren pamięta, jak następnego dnia głupio się czuł, kiedy Rick widząc go w szkole, skręcił w boczny korytarz. Pamięta też ulgę, którą poczuł, gdy po tygodniu takiego unikania przyjaciel w końcu sam do niego podszedł, jakby nigdy nic. Nie musieli o tym rozmawiać, żeby wiedzieć, że od tamtej pory będą udawać, że popołudnie kilka dni wcześniej nigdy nie miało miejsca. I nawet jeżeli Kieren czuł się przez to trochę rozżalony i oszukany, a żołądek ściskał mu się nieprzyjemnie za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na usta Ricka, nie miał zamiaru narzekać.  
Ren pamięta, jaki był później zadowolony, że udało im się załatwić tę sprawę w dorosły sposób, bez niepotrzebnych spięć i niszczenia ich przyjaźni. Pamięta też, jak następnego dnia Rick oznajmił mu, że zaraz po absolutorium zaciągnie się do wojska i wyjedzie na misję. Bo w końcu nic go w Roarton nie trzymało.  
Ren nie pamięta natomiast, co stało się później, bo jedyne, co może we wspomnieniach przywołać, to biała mgła wściekłości. Nie pamięta ani co zrobił, ani co powiedział, ani nawet jak wrócił do domu, do swojego pokoju, gdzie wył w poduszkę, bez świadomości tego, że łzy ciekną mu po twarzy. Nie płakał. Po prostu nie miał siły tego powstrzymać. Oddychał miarowo i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie myślał absolutnie o niczym. Jem kilka razy próbowała zapytać, co mu jest, ale nie czuł się na siłach, żeby chociaż obrócić się w jej stronę. W końcu zasnął kompletnie wyczerpany i zapadł w męczący sen bez snów.  
Rick nigdy nie zdradził mu, co też takiego Ren wtedy wykrzyczał w złości i żalu, ale musiało tego być wiele, bo od tamtego dnia aż do końca szkoły, chłopcy nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Nie, żeby Kieren nie próbował, ale jego przyjaciel skutecznie odcinał się od wszystkich jego prób. Trwali w tym zawieszeniu przez całe miesiące, aż do absolutorium. Tym razem to Rick wykonał pierwszy ruch i na szkolnym korytarzu, jeszcze przed wyjściem na dziedziniec, a już po założeniu tog, złapał Kierena za łokieć i pociągnął go do tyłu. Ren odwrócił się w zdumieniu i od razu poczuł, że nerwowy supeł w dole brzucha, który towarzyszył mu od tamtego feralnego wieczora w domu przyjaciela, zacieśnił się bardziej. Jego oddech przyspieszył i przez chwilę nawet słyszał, jak serce pompowało mu krew do żył, zapewne dlatego, że przez skok ciśnienia na kilka sekund przestał słyszeć, a szkolne hałasy zlały się w jeden gwar. Najpierw poczuł, że zalała go gorąca fala paniki, a po chwili uderzyło w niego mroźne zimno, osiadając wilgotną mgiełką potu na jego plecach i dłoniach. Oczy piekły go od ciągłego gapienia się na przyjaciela, ale mimo to bał się chociaż mrugnąć, żeby nie przegapić czegoś ważnego.  
I wtedy Rick wyciągnął spod swojej szaty zapakowaną w plastikowe pudełko płytę CD.  
— Nagrałem dla ciebie — mruknął pod nosem, a uwadze Rena nie uszło, że nie patrzył nawet na jego twarz. — Wiem, że ostatnio nie było między nami zbyt dobrze, ale... — zawahał się, a Kieren przestąpił z nogi na nogę, bo już zżerały go nerwy. — Ale jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby się tak wszystko między nami posypało. W środku jest adres. Pisz do mnie — dodał i wyciągnął prezent, a blondyn sięgnął po niego, ze wstydem odnotowując, że z nerwów trzęsie mu się ręka.  
Nie powiedział ani słowa. Ani o tym, że Rick nie musi już od niego uciekać, ani o tym, że to co robił było głupie i niebezpieczne, ani o tym, że powinien zostać chociażby dla swojej matki, której pęknie serce, jeżeli jej syn zginie, ani nawet o swoim własnym, połamanym sercu, które byłby w stanie trzymać w zamknięciu i do końca świata, gdyby Rick zgodził się jeszcze raz przemyśleć swoją decyzję.  
Po chwili korytarz zrobił się już naprawdę tłoczny, a nauczyciele zaczęli naganiać uczniów do wyjść na dziedziniec. Ren oderwał wzrok od swojego przyjaciela tylko na chwilę, a ten nagle zniknął mu w tłumie i już nigdzie nie mógł go wypatrzeć.  
Gdyby wiedział, że widzieli się po raz ostatni w życiu, to na pewno zrobiłby coś bardziej spektakularnego.  
Całą noc Kieren szukał idealnych piosenek, aby nagrać kolejny mix dla Ricka. Coś, co mówiłoby zarówno „przepraszam”, jak i „wybaczam”, a także „wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi” i „proszę, nie daj się zabić”. To było ciężkie zadanie, ale kiedy słońce zaczęło wstawać, chłopak sądził, że mu się całkiem nieźle udało. Oczywiście jak na te ograniczenia czasowe i wysoką złożoność tematu.  
Wybiegł z domu, nie przejmując się nawet sznurowaniem butów, co było raczej błędem, bo potknął się o własną sznurówkę już po kilku metrach. Nie przystanął jednak, aby je zawiązać, bo naprawdę chciał zdążyć dać przyjacielowi płytę przed jego odjazdem. Kiedy dobiegł pod dom Ricka, był cały spocony i zdyszany. Gardło go paliło, przepona ściskała, a mięśnie ud miał sflaczałe, jakby używał ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zadzwonił do drzwi Ricka, mimo iż wciąż nie mógł złapać oddechu, więc kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, nie potrafił nawet wysapać, o co mu chodzi. Na progu stała smutna pani Macy, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.  
— Rick pojechał w nocy — powiedziała i zasłoniła twarz chusteczką.  
Powrotu do domu Ren nie zapomni nigdy. Czuł się bardziej pokonany niż kiedykolwiek. Jakby świat zakpił z niego i wydarł mu z serca ostatni okruch nadziei. Jakby ktoś na górze postanowił sobie jeszcze po nim poskakać, mimo iż ostatnie miesiące i tak trzymały go dość blisko ziemi.  
W ręce wciąż ściskał mix, który nagrał, a przez głowę przelatywały mu słowa, których nie zdążył bądź bał się powiedzieć.  
Przede wszystkim przybijały go wyrzuty sumienia, bo miał poczucie, że gdyby nie on, to Rick wcale nie musiałby wyjeżdżać. Gdyby przez ostatnie miesiące się nie kłócili, Ren mógłby go przekonać, żeby zmienił swoją decyzję. Gdyby tylko inaczej ją przyjął, gdy Rick wspomniał o wojsku po raz pierwszy — spokojniej, dojrzalej — na pewno mógłby mu wyperswadować całą ideę. Lub gdyby zmusił go, żeby porozmawiali, zaraz po tamtym niepamiętnym popołudniu, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. I przede wszystkim, gdyby wtedy nie było tamtego popołudnia. Nie było pocałunku i popychania, i złości. Gdyby nie było maślanych oczu przez miesiące wcześniej, niby przypadkowego dotykania i nagrywania zbyt intymnych piosenek nad ranem. Gdyby Ren potrafił być inny, _normalny_ — do niczego by nie doszło.  
Minął prawie tydzień, zanim Kieren w końcu pozwolił sobie na zaprzestanie powtarzania w głowie całej tej długiej listy win. Mimo to wciąż nie miał siły zabrać się za coś pożytecznego. A później dostał pierwszy list od Ricka. Nic niezwykłego, prawie suche sprawozdanie z pierwszych dni szkolenia i kilka nawiązań do ich wewnętrznych żartów. Ale wtedy znaczyło to wszystko.  
Niedługo minęło, zanim Ren wpadł na pomysł, aby przelać na papier to, czego nie powiedział wcześniej.  
Pisał o tym, co mu przyszło do głowy — o głupotach, o kolegach z klasy i ich planach na życie, o filmach, które widział, gdy nie mieli kontaktu i o grach, w które chciał zagrać, ale nie miały sensu w pojedynkę. Między wierszami przemycał zdania o tym, jak tęsknił i jaki czuł się oszukany. Jak bardzo Rick złamał mu serce przez swoją samolubną ucieczkę i jak bardzo nie musiał tego robić. Pisał list za listem, dopóki ręka mu nie cierpła i nie mrowiła boleśnie, a plecy kłuły od zgarbionej pozycji. Każdy list własnoręcznie zanosił na pocztę i zachłannie śledził wzrokiem, zanim nie zniknął w kartonie wraz z inną korespondencją przeznaczoną do wysyłki.  
Rick odpisywał w miarę swoich możliwości — oczywiście nie na każdy list, bo Ren potrafił napisać i kilkanaście dziennie. Wiedział, że listy do Afganistanu mogą z łatwością się zawieruszyć, a chciał mieć pewność, że chłopak dostanie chociaż małą część z nich. Nic go bowiem tak nie przerażało jak myśl o Ricku pozostawionym samemu sobie, tysiące kilometrów od domu, bez jednego ciepłego słowa, które ogrzałoby mu serce.  
O tym też mu pisał. I o bezsennych nocach oraz o nowych tikach nerwowych, których się nabawił. Pisał o wszystkim i o niczym, byleby pisać, byleby udawać, że wciąż jest tak jak dawniej.  
Kiedy listy przestały przychodzić, Ren wiedział. Nie potrzebował zbolałej twarzy swojej matki i jej zrozpaczonego głosu oznajmiającego mu, że stało się najgorsze.  
Ren wiedział, bo czuł. Czuł całym sobą, swoją duszą i ciałem, swoją krwią i powietrzem, które wydychał.  
I to wszystko to było po prostu zbyt.  
Zbyt dużo, zbyt boleśnie, zbyt nagle, zbyt niesprawiedliwie. Zbyt godziło w serce, zbyt nie pozwalało oddychać i zbyt utkwiło pod skórą, jak drapiące kolce, których nie da się wyjąć.  
Kieren czekał dni, aby przeszło, ale całe ciało wciąż go gryzło i bolało. Serce nieustannie pompowało krew, jakby kpiąc sobie z martwego Ricka, którego serce już tego nie potrafiło. Nocami sen nie przychodził, za to rankami apatia była tak przytłaczająca, że nie chciało mu się nawet wstać z łóżka.  
Czekał, aż w końcu przestanie to odczuwać. Aż znowu będzie mógł oddychać bez wyrzutów sumienia albo aż ktoś powie mu, że to jednak był żart.  
Poszedł do kościoła i zapalił świeczkę za duszę Ricka.  
Płakał, ale nie przynosiło mu to żadnej ulgi.  
Ludzie dookoła sądzili, że zamknął się w sobie, że jest w szoku i nie wiedział, co się działo. Ale wiedział. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej wiedział dokładnie o wszystkim, co miało miejsce dookoła niego. Czuł to tak bardzo wyraźnie i boleśnie, że któregoś dnia po prostu postanowił, że skończył już czekać. Nie zostawił listu, bo napisał ich już wystarczająco dużo. Teraz chciał po prostu już nie być sobą.  
Kieren pamięta, że zasypiał z myślą, że w końcu udało mu się przestać czuć.  
***  
Teraz Kieren czuje inaczej. Zupełnie jakby nie czuł, a raczej wiedział. Wiedział, że czuje.  
Jego ciało nie jest już zdolne do odbierania bodźców i przekazywania ich do mózgu w postaci impulsów. Nie może dotykać, czy wąchać. Jego serce już nie bije i nie zabije nigdy więcej. Nie powinno więc boleć, kiedy Rick umiera po raz drugi, a jednak jest tak samo jak ostatnio. Tyle że tym razem ma dookoła ludzi, którzy widzą, co się z nim dzieje, a on w końcu znajduje w sobie odwagę, żeby używać swoich słów.  
Dziwna rzecz — znajdować w sobie odwagę, mimo iż jest się całkowicie i definitywnie martwym. Wydawać by się mogło, że po śmierci dużo rzeczy przestanie w ogóle mieć rację bytu, a jednak wciąż zaskakuje go, jak niewiele tak naprawdę się zmieniło.  
Kieren stanowczo może powiedzieć, że nadal kocha swoją rodzinę. Jeżeli to możliwie, to chyba nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Szczególnie Jem.  
Na początku jest ciężko, bo jego siostra nie może nawet na niego patrzeć. Ren jest uosobieniem wszystkiego, z czym Jem walczyła i teraz sam jego widok jest dla niej jak policzek. Dziewczyna nie może znieść nawet jego obecności w pokoju obok, nie mówiąc już o uczuciach, którymi obdarzają go ich rodzice. Jest zła i zazdrosna, i nie waha się okazywać całej tej gamy emocji, a Kieren próbuje się jakoś pośród tego huraganu odnaleźć.  
Pierwsze dni po powrocie do domu z ośrodka są dla niego udręką. Jest przerażony, bo wie, że rodzice nie mówią mu wszystkiego, mimo iż uśmiechają się, jakby nic się nie działo. Ale Ren wie lepiej, bo widzi to w ich oczach.  
Boi się tego, co dzieje się teraz ze światem. Samo patrzenie przez okno jest paraliżujące, bo powoli dociera do niego, w jakich realiach się znalazł. Świat, w którym żył już nie istnieje i teraz musi nauczyć się _nieżyć_.  
I wtedy poznaje Amy, która jest jak promyk słońca w pochmurny dzień i która zachowuje się, jakby nic sobie nie robiła z jego strachu. Dziewczyna dzień po dniu przebija się przez jego skorupę coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu Ren bez cienia wątpliwości wie, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Przy Amy znowu czuje szczęście. I nadzieję. Wie, że może na nią liczyć, że będzie obok. Są w końcu BDFF, takie rzeczy ciężko zmienić.  
Ludzie mówią po prostu „dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy”. Ale ich właśnie śmierć połączyła i Kieren nie umie sobie wyobrazić, co miałoby być potężniejsze niż ona, co mogłoby kiedykolwiek ich rozdzielić. Nawet wyjazd Amy nie sprawia, że Ren zaczyna się tego obawiać.  
Czasami zastanawia się, czy gdyby żył, to zakochałby się w Amy. Bo teraz patrzy na nią i wie, że jest ważna. Tylko tyle.  
Wie, że jest ładna, ale jego ciało tego nie czuje — nie ma charakterystycznego szybszego bicia serca, gdy ją widzi. Nie ma nerwowości i pocenia się dłoni, ani nawet żadnej krwi w jego krwiobiegu, która mogłaby zaowocować kłopotliwą erekcją.  
Ale kiedy są blisko, czuje przyjemność, która płynie z przebywania w jej towarzystwie. Kiedy długo jej nie widzi, zaczyna tęsknić i jest pierwszą osobą, którą chce pytać o zdanie, nieważne na jaki temat. Nie jest głupi. Zauważa, że Amy wiele dla niego znaczy. Może właśnie miłość po życiu tak powinna wyglądać? Bo niby jak stwierdzić, że coś się do kogoś czuje, kiedy nie można już zupełnie nic poczuć? Ale nieważne ile by o tym nie myślał, wciąż nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy ją kocha. Może tylko podejrzewać, że gdyby wciąż żył, to wtedy wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Pozostaje mu już tylko pogodzić się z myślą, że zombie nie są przystosowane do kochania.  
A później poznaje Simona.


	2. Część druga

Simon jest jak elektryczność.

Wszystko w nim skrzy. Czasem wystarczy jego jedno spojrzenie, aby Kieren czuł się jak podczas burzy. Już od pierwszego ich spotkania Ren wie, że do końca _nieżycia_ nie będzie w stanie wyrzucić go z głowy.

W mężczyźnie jest coś takiego, czego nie da się opisać, a co można skojarzyć tylko z iskrą. Niebezpieczny i rozrywający trzewia z nieokreślonej tęsknoty błysk. Gorąca potrzeba, żeby być blisko. I prawie namacalne niebezpieczeństwo pożaru.

Kieren uzależniania się od tego niemal od razu.

A później daje się spalić żywcem.

Kiedy spotykają się po raz pierwszy, Simon jest chłopakiem Amy, więc znajduje się absolutnie poza zasięgiem. Ren nie jest postacią z Harlequina, żeby zakochiwać się w miłości swojej najlepszej, a teraz także jedynej, przyjaciółki.

Nawet jeżeli Simon patrzy na niego z niepokojąco bliska i mówi do niego swoim niskim, pociągającym głosem. Nawet kiedy jego ręka dotyka ręki Rena, a ciało nachyla się blisko jego ciała — ten wie lepiej. Jednego przyjaciela już stracił i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to bajecznie proste. Dlatego zachowuje dystans.

Simon jest jednocześnie wspaniały i niemożliwie irytujący. Wszystko w nim sprawia wrażenie ciekawego i nieprawdopodobnego. Jego podróże i przeszłość. Jego odwaga, by odnaleźć siebie i nowy sens życia, a także by mówić o tym otwarcie. Jego siła przebicia i to jak ludzie do niego lgną — niczym do do naturalnego przywódcy; niczym ćmy do ognia.

I to jest fascynujące, więc Kieren przygląda się temu z głodem, którego nie zaznał nigdy wcześniej.

Ale jednocześnie Simon potrafi być tak cholernie denerwujący ze swoim spokojem i skrajnymi przekonaniami. Jakby poznał wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata, przeszłość i przyszłość, i teraz patrzy na świat jak na przedstawienie w teatrze — jakby wszystko już wiedział i widział, i nic co się dzieje nie może zmienić jego poglądów. Nawet kiedy jego działania są skrajnie anarchistyczne i niebezpieczne. Szczególnie wtedy.

Kierena to drażni. Tak samo jak spokojny wyraz twarzy Simona, kiedy Ren krzyczy na niego w emocjach, nie mogąc ubrać w słowa tego, co myśli. Monroe patrzy tylko na niego tymi swoimi irytująco dużymi oczami, a jego twarz wygląda jak maska. Spokojna i denerwująco biała, bez grama musu, który ukryłby, czym tak naprawdę są. Jakby kpił sobie ze wszystkich wysiłków Kierena, aby być normalnym.

Mężczyzna jest jak chodząca obraza stylu życia Rena i tego, w co chłopak wierzy.

I to powinno wystarczyć, aby Walker wyrzucił z głowy każdą nieprzyzwoitą myśl o nim, a jednak wciąż, każdego wieczora przed zaśnięciem, pod powiekami majaczy mu podobizna Simona. Jego kpiąco wygięte usta i nieludzkie oczy.

Ren nie czuje podniecenia. Przynajmniej nie w sposób, w który czuł je jako człowiek.

Wie jedynie, że gdy leży samotnie w łóżku, jest w stanie fizycznie odczuwać brak drugiego ciała. Nawet jeśli miałoby być równie zimne jak jego własne. Kiedy przewraca się nerwowo z boku na bok, instynktownie szuka go palcami po pościeli i myśli, że chciałby chociażby potrzymać go za rękę. Nawet jeżeli miałby tego nie poczuć, wie, że ta bliskość sprawiłaby mu przyjemność.

A wtedy ponownie przypomina sobie o Amy — słodkiej, dobrej Amy, która jest jak jego prywatny promyk słońca — i czuje tak obrzydliwe poczucie winy, że ma ochotę wpełznąć do jakiejś nory i nigdy z niej nie wyleźć. Kiedy pomyśli jeszcze o tym, że sam nie był w stanie pokochać dziewczyny tak, jak tego oczekiwała, sumienie przygniata go już całkiem. Gdyby rozdawali medale za bycie najgorszym i najniewdzięczniejszym umarłym przyjacielem na świecie, on zgarnąłby zapewne pierwsze, drugie i trzecie miejsce naraz. Tak podle się czuje.

Niestety jakby o tym nie myślał i jakby nie żałował, nie przegania to tych wszystkich okropnych uczuć, które go przepełniają, kiedy widzi Amy i Simona razem.

Nie jest pewien, czy chorzy na Zespół Częściowego Obumarcia mogą odczuwać tak ludzkie rzeczy jak zazdrość, ale kiedy widzi dłoń Amy ściśle oplatającą ramię Simona, jej głowę opartą o jego bark, jej usta o wiele zbyt blisko jego twarzy — nie jest w stanie inaczej tego nazwać.

Na początku wszystkie emocje mu się kotłują i mieszają. Musi poświęcać naprawdę wiele czasu, aby rozróżnić je od siebie, wyłowić na powierzchnię i zrozumieć. Po jakimś czasie wie już, że zazdrość jest wtedy, gdy przepełnia go wściekła, gorąca złość, pomieszana z żalem i tęsknotą. I wyrzutami sumienia. Zagryza jednak wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie potem żałować, a dłonie zaciska w pięści, by mimochodem nie sięgnęły po coś, co mu się nie należy.

Drugie życie przyniosło mu więcej spokoju i opanowania, i sam nie jest pewien czy to kwestia metafizycznych przeżyć, czy tego, że nie ma już krwi, która mogłaby wrzeć w jego żyłach.

Robi więc to, co potrafi najlepiej. Ignoruje problem. Simon kręci się wciąż wokół niego. To tu, to tam. Irytuje swoimi głupimi poglądami i upartością. Jakby nie rozumiał, że w Roarton nie wolno się afiszować.

A później przychodzi do pubu, gdzie Kieren wypracował sobie już swoją małą codzienność, gdzie może nie jest idealnie — a nawet rzadko bywa dobrze — ale jest stabilnie i gdzie mógłby przeczekać, dopóki nie uda mu się wyrwać do Piękniejszych Rzeczy.

I patrzy buńczucznie po tubylcach, jakby to on był u władzy, nie oni, i jakby to z nim trzeba się było liczyć. Jakby jego choroba nie tylko sprawiała, że nie jest gorszy od zdrowych, a wręcz przeciwnie — jakby był jakimś cholernym nadczłowiekiem

I Ren próbuje być cicho i się nie wtrącać. Pilnować swojego nosa. Utrzymać to, co ma.

Ale Simon.

Wystarczy jedno wyzywające uniesienie brwi, by Kieren zapomniał o tym wszystkim.

I to, że Walker nagle zrywa się i gra bohatera — czy też przestępcę — to nie jest kwestia wyboru. Ba! To nie jest nawet kwestia myśli. Po prostu wszystko w Renie chce zaimponować Simonowi, nieważne jak bardzo to głupie czy niepotrzebne.

Więc Kieren zostaje bez pracy w mieście, gdzie chorym na Zespół Częściowego Obumarcia nie poświęca się nawet czasu na drugie spojrzenie. Ale to nie jest ważne, bo wciąż ma swoje Piękniejsze Rzeczy, które czekają go już wkrótce. A Simon to tylko jeszcze jeden problem, od którego ucieknie.

I kiedy dzień później dowiaduje się, że nie może opuścić miasteczka i że musi przymusowo pracować społecznie, to mimo iż krzyczy w oburzeniu, i protestuje na wszystkie strony, jest jakaś mała część niego, która odetchnęła z ulgą.

Po jakimś czasie to, co się między nimi powoli buduje można nazwać przyjaźnią.

Ren nie jest ślepo zapatrzony w Simona, widzi u niego wady i złości się na niego, nawet gdy wszyscy nieumarli dookoła traktują jego słowa jak świętość.

Ren nie jest jak wszyscy i ma swój rozsądek. Już dawno nauczył się, że nie można ślepo podążać za cudzymi poglądami, bo to do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi. Rick wierzył we wszystko, co mówił jego ojciec, a skończył martwy. Dwukrotnie.

Dlatego znajduje w sobie siłę, by przeciwstawiać się Simonowi — burzyć jego światopogląd, kłócić się z jego opiniami i kpić z jego pomysłów. Szczególnie z tych głupich. Ale to jest trudne, bo coś głęboko wewnątrz niego chciałoby po prostu zrobić wszystko, aby mężczyzna go lubił.

Ren wie jednak lepiej — to nie pomogłoby mu w niczym.

Simon jest człowiekiem pełnym wiary. Dawnej nie wierzył w nic, nawet w samego siebie i teraz z nowo odkrytym życiowym celem afiszuje się na wszystkie strony, jakby sam nie do końca dowierzał, że miał tyle szczęścia, aby go znaleźć. Wraz z Prorokiem Nieumarłych w jego życiu pojawiły się też inne wyższe przesłania i mężczyzna nie waha się, aby dzielić się nimi ze światem.

Ewidentnie jest pojednany z tym, kim jest i jaki jest, a Ren, patrząc na niego, nie może się z tym nie zgodzić. Gdyby on był taki, też potrafiłby się akceptować w stu procentach.  
Ale zamiast tego jest tylko sobą.

Jeżeli kiedyś miał problemy ze swoim wyglądem, to jego kompleksy po śmierci tylko wzrosły. Całymi miesiącami nie potrafi spojrzeć w lustro, gdy nie nosi makijażu.

Wie, że jest odstręczający, widział się kilka razy, gdy jeszcze był w ośrodku. Wygląda jak śmierć, jak coś nienaturalnego, złego. I nieważne ile warstw musu nałoży, wciąż wydaje mu się, że prześwituje przez niego zgnilizna.

Ale to tylko kolejny powód, aby wierzyć, że jego głupie uczucia nie mogą być odwzajemnione.

A później pracują z Simonem w przychodni i mężczyzna zachowuje się naprawdę idiotycznie. Gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I nieważne jak bardzo Ren pragnie jego aprobaty, wie, że musi być głosem rozsądku i mu się przeciwstawić.

W rezultacie zabija go, gdy Simon mówi, że się co do niego pomylił. Ale nie jest to nawet w połowie tak okropne, jak zawód, z jakim na niego patrzy.

Odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie i jest to tak ostateczne, że Kieren wolałby dostać od niego w twarz.  
Więc robi jedyną rzecz, którą naprawdę umie — zrywa się do biegu. Biegnie, nie czując zmęczenia, mimo iż nogi koślawie stawiają kroki. Szum wiatru jest tak samo dobry, jak dawniej i tak samo pozwala wywiać z głowy wszelkie niechciane myśli. Oddycha płytko i sapliwie, bo ironio, nawet zombie potrzebują powietrza, żeby _nieżyć_ , ale na szczęście nie jest w stanie poczuć bólu w płucach.

Nie zatrzymuje się, kiedy mija swój dom, ale nie zatrzymuje się też, kiedy mija _tę jaskinię_. Tamto życie się już skończyło i teraz rozumie to wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Biegnie więc dalej, okrążając miasto i nadkładając drogi, aż w końcu zatrzymuje się przy starej chacie, gdzie Simon i Amy urządzili kiedyś imprezę dla wszystkich nieumarłych.

Gdzie Simon złapał Kierena za rękę i ten poczuł się jak prawie żywy.

Ale Ren nie jest żywy, mimo iż wciąż o tym zapomina i Simon miał rację, że odszedł od niego tak ostentacyjnie. Bo Kieren jest hipokrytą, który boi się wybrać stronę, mimo iż wybór powinien być oczywisty. I udaje, że jego sprzeciw polityczny to wybór, a tak naprawdę to nic więcej niż pierwotny strach i chęć uniknięcia kłopotów.

Bo tak właśnie działa Ren — zawsze gdy pojawia się problem, on odwraca się na pięcie i od niego ucieka. A gdy problem go dogania, zaczyna udawać, że go nie widzi.

Żal do samego siebie gryzie go i odczuwa to prawie fizycznie, mimo iż wie, że to niemożliwe. Jest taki zły na całą tę sytuację! I znowu czuje się głupio i bezsilnie, bo wie, że to wszystko to jego wina — jego decyzja.

Siedzi w lesie na tyle długo, że zdążyło się ściemnić, ale nie ma jeszcze ochoty wracać do domu. Jego pokój ostatnimi czasy kojarzy mu się tylko z melancholijnymi rozmyślaniami i żalem.

Dlatego kiedy już wraca, obiera zgoła inny kierunek. Nie myśli o tym, po prostu idzie. A gdy w końcu podnosi głowę, orientuje się, że znowu mimochodem znalazł się w centrum wydarzeń. Freddie, który też cierpi na Zespół Częściowego Obumarcia, jest zamknięty w garażu wraz ze swoją byłą żoną i wszystko wskazuje na to, że pominął dawkę leku, przez co znowu stał się dziki. Zanim do Rena tak naprawdę w pełni dociera powaga sytuacji, jego ciało reaguje samoczynnie. Prześlizguje się między podłogą a ledwo uchyloną bramą i nie wiedząc czemu, pcha się w oko cyklonu. Nie jest bohaterem — udowodnił to wcześniej tego dnia. Nawet więcej — pokazał, że nie ma nawet krztyny nadprogramowej odwagi. Ale myśl o tym, że ktoś taki jak on, ktoś niewinny, ma zginąć tylko dlatego, że jest chory, budzi w nim nieopisaną wściekłość. I nie może po prostu stać z założonymi rękami, gdy pod jego nosem dzieją się takie rzeczy!

Freddie jest naprawdę dziki. To zatrważające, że wystarczy pominąć tylko jedną dawkę leku, aby skończyć ponownie w takim stanie. Nie trzeba na to nawet dużo czasu — wystarczą minuty, a ich mózgi ponownie przeobrażają się w zainfekowaną, kierowaną obrzydliwym instynktem, papkę. Tyle że Kieren też był kiedyś dziki i wie, że gdzieś tam, głęboko wewnątrz szalejącego we Freddiem pierwotnego huraganu, musi być prawdziwy on. Robi więc jedyną rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy — zrzuca swój kamuflaż.

To pierwszy raz, gdy pokazuje innym publicznie swoje nieludzkie oczy, ale jest zbyt zaaferowany, aby się tym teraz martwić. Gary wcale nie wygląda, jakby miał zamiar odpuścić, nawet kiedy Freddie leży już pokonany i spokojny.

Ren zaczyna więc walczyć i krzyczeć. Nie wie, co należy powiedzieć — nie wie, co zagwarantuje im bezpieczeństwo — bo nie ma złudzeń, Gary równie dobrze może zastrzelić i jego. W końcu sam udowodnił, że niewiele różni się od dzikiego na podłodze.

Mówi więc, bo jedyne co wie, to to, że nie pozwoli, aby przelano kolejną niewinną krew. Nawet jeżeli technicznie nie byłoby żadnej.

Gary natomiast patrzy na niego kpiąco, jakby nie widział w nim prawdziwego człowieka, tylko zwierzę. I nawet kiedy już odjeżdża, zabierając ze sobą nieprzytomnego Freddiego, Walker nie może uspokoić burzy, która szaleje w jego głowie.

Jest człowiekiem, nawet jeżeli chorym. Całe życie walczył o tolerancję i akceptację. Nie potrafił jej w końcu dostać nawet od samego siebie. A teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek jest pewien, że nikt na świecie nie zasługuje na to, by być dyskryminowanym tylko dlatego, że jest, kim jest. Czy to ze względu na płeć, czy orientację seksualną, czy choroby, które nosi.

I może Ren to nie aktywista, który będzie nawoływał do powstań i ataków terrorystycznych. Może nie czuje w sobie anarchistycznej potrzeby do zrywu i burzenia rzeczywistości. Ale wie, kim jest i wie, czego chce od świata.

Więc ponownie rzuca się do biegu, ale tym razem nie ucieka. Biegnie szybko i bez przerwy, w tempie, które niejednego żywego przyprawiłoby o palpitację serca. Zaciska dłonie w pięści, bo ma świadomość, że tym razem naprawdę ma wybór.

Wie doskonale, w jakim kierunku zmierza. Może zawrócić, uciec — tak by zrobił dawny Ren, żywy Ren. Ale może też pójść dalej. I to nie jest trudna decyzja.

Ostatni kilometr pokonuje sprintem i jest okrutnie zdyszany, gdy dopada do drzwi Simona. _Simona i Amy_. Ale nie to mu teraz zaprząta głowę — o wiele bardziej martwi się tym, co chce powiedzieć mężczyźnie.

A ma do powiedzenia naprawdę wiele — o tym, że od niego nie można tak po prostu odejść, jakby się nie liczył, tylko dlatego, że ich poglądy się różnią i o tym, że Simon nie ma prawa wciąż i wciąż narzucać Kierenowi swojego stylu życia. A także, że Ren doskonale wie, czego chce od życia i wie też, że musi wybrać stronę nieumarłych, ale nie chce robić tego już teraz. I że Simon musi to uszanować, bo inaczej...

Ale nie kończy tej myśli, bo drzwi się nagle otwierają i stoi w nich Monroe tak idealnie, boleśnie domowy i piękny, że to nawet nie jest kwestia decyzji.

Ren wie, jak to jest umierać z pragnienia, aby kogoś pocałować. Miesiącami czuł to przy Ricku. Ale nagle wie też, jak to jest odnaleźć się w ramionach, które do ciebie należą.

Całowanie Simona jest jak ponowne bicie serca.

Oczywiście nie może poczuć jego ust na swoich ani jego dłoni zanurzonych bezsilnie we włosach. Ale obaj przymykają oczy, zupełnie jakby doświadczali fizycznej rozkoszy. Jest całkiem tak, jakby Ren spadał, a Simon go złapał i teraz trzymają się rozpaczliwie siebie nawzajem. Jak dzieci we mgle. Jakby bez siebie nawzajem mieli utonąć.

Ren bez świadomości naciera na większe ciało, a Simon całuje go dziko, nawet nie próbując tego okiełznać.

Po raz pierwszy Kieren jest tak blisko mężczyzny i wyzwala to w nim tak ogromne szczęście, że ma ochotę się śmiać.

Po chwili Simon uspokaja się trochę i całuje go wolniej, delikatniej. Jego usta są wszystkim — pożądaniem, radością, akceptacją i obietnicą. I Ren przyjmuje to nabożnie, scałowuje z jego ust i chowa głęboko w sercu. W głowie czuje taki spokój, jakiego nie zaznał chyba nigdy wcześniej i po raz pierwszy uświadamia sobie, że nie musi już nigdzie jechać, bo jego miejsce już na zawsze będzie w tych ramionach.

A później skrzypi łóżko w pokoju obok i mężczyźni odsuwają się od siebie nagle, mierząc się uważnymi spojrzeniami, nie wiedząc, co zrobić dalej. Kiedy do Rena dochodzi, że hałas to Amy, która niczego nieświadoma czeka na swojego chłopaka za ścianą, czuje przemożny impuls, by ponownie rzucić się do biegu, ale powstrzymuje go dłoń Simona zaciśnięta mocno i pewnie na jego nadgarstku.

Kieren rzuca mu więc spanikowane spojrzenie, bo znów czuje się zagubiony i winny, i nie wie, co ma robić. A Monroe przyciąga go do siebie i całuje we włosy.

Młodszy mężczyzna przez chwilę pozostaje sztywno w jego uścisku — zupełnie niepewny jak się w nim odnaleźć, ale Simonowi zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. Żaden z nich nic nie mówi, kiedy w końcu Ren wyplątuje się niezdarnie z ramion przyjaciela i rzuciwszy jeszcze ostatnim, niepewnym spojrzeniem, wycofuje się bezszelestnie, jakby zachowanie ciszy oznaczało, że nic się właśnie nie stało.

Kiedy wraca do domu, nie może przestać myśleć o małym uśmiechu, który Simon posłał mu na do widzenia.

Następnego dnia Kieren po raz pierwszy znajduje w sobie odwagę, by przejrzeć się w lustrze.

Nie podoba się sobie. Jest ziemisty i nieludzki. Jego skóra ma brzydki odcień, a oczy są straszne.

Ale jednocześnie jest w nim coś, co jest również w Simonie, jakaś mała iskierka, cud życia, który pozwala mu się poruszać, mimo iż jego serce nie bije. Dlatego patrzy zachłannie na swoją twarz, śledzi ją kawałek po kawałku, bada każdą linię i żyłę pod skórą, i szuka czegoś w oczach. Nie wygląda już tak jak kiedyś, ale nie jest już tym, co kiedyś.

Zdenerwowany zasłania lustro.

Późno w nocy, gdy nie może spać, ponownie dopadają go wyrzuty sumienia wobec Amy. Dziewczyna jest dla niego taka dobra. Jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i wierzy w niego, nawet kiedy on sam nie wierzy w siebie. A on pocałował jej chłopaka.

Nawet jeżeli Simon tak do końca nie jest jej chłopakiem, a jedynie przyjacielem, który zrobi wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa.

Tak samo jak i on.

A mimo to urządzili sobie schadzkę tuż koło jej nosa.

Świadomość, że dziewczyna mogła w każdej chwili wyjść ze swojego pokoju i ich nakryć, sprawia, że ma ochotę schować się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

Sytuacji nie poprawia też fakt, że jakiś cichy, podstępny głosik w jego głowie życzy sobie, żeby jednak tak się stało — żeby Amy ich przyłapała i zrozumiała, że Simon jest jego. Że to jego chce i to jemu rozdaje pocałunki. Żeby Amy przestała oplatać jego ramiona dłońmi i osaczać go na każdym kroku.

A wraz z tą myślą pojawia się wstyd, który tnie wnętrzności głęboko — bo cóż za samolubnym dupkiem trzeba być, żeby w ogóle rozważać coś takiego?

Im bliżej rana, tym bardziej przybity się czuje i tym bardziej przygniata go ciężar tego, co zrobił noc wcześniej.

Gdyby chociaż wiedział, na czym stoi, byłoby mu łatwiej.

Jedynym, co wie na pewno jest to, że dał się ponieść swoim fantazjom i sięgnął po coś, czego sam sobie zabronił wziąć. Nie wie natomiast, co o tym wszystkim sądzi Simon. Nie dalej jak kilka godzin wcześniej powiedział mu przecież, co o nim myśli w kilku dosadnych słowach. A co, jeśli oddał pocałunek tylko z grzeczności? Tak jak z grzeczności pozwala wierzyć Amy, że jest jej chłopakiem. Czy teraz pozwoli też wierzyć w podobną bajkę Kierenowi?

W odezwie na tę myśl zalewa go fala wstydu, pozostawiając po sobie zimnie ciernie żałości. Czuje się głupio i naiwnie, i po prostu wie, że Simon nie mógłby na niego spojrzeć tak, jak on spogląda na Simona. Bo starszy mężczyzna jest piękny i mądry. Przeżył już tyle wspaniałych rzeczy. Cytuje poezję z pamięci i nawołuje nieumarłych do powstania. Jest życiem i energią. A kim jest Kieren? Chłopcem z małej mieściny, który zabił się, bo nie uniósł ciężaru swoich problemów. Chłopcem, który wciąż i wciąż powtarza, co takiego zrobi kiedyś w przyszłości, a który nie robi nic. Kto by go chciał? Tak na poważnie, a nie dla żartu czy z litości?

Kiedy następny raz się spotykają, Ren zastaje nie Simona–mężczyznę, a Simona–apostoła, głoszącego swoje nauki i otoczonego wyznawcami. I sam nie wie, dlaczego wszystko się w nim na ten widok buntuje. Może dlatego, że naprawdę nie wierzy w te religijne brednie, a może dlatego, że jest zazdrosny o innych ludzi, którzy mogą bezkarnie przebywać tak blisko jego przyjaciela i zabierać mu ich wspólny czas. Nie żeby w innym wypadku faktycznie spędzali go razem.

Ren jest zły i zirytowany, i niewiele mu trzeba, żeby wybuchnąć. Więc wykorzystuje pierwszą okazję i wyładowuje na Simonie swoje żale, a ten tylko stoi spokojnie naprzeciw niego z czułym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem, który chłopak chce natychmiast zmyć z jego ust. Więc mówi i mówi, wściekły i przerażony, bo sam nie wie, na czym stoi, i czego od niego chce, i czy właściwie chce go przyciągnąć, czy odepchnąć.

I kiedy jest już naprawdę zły, i zaczyna rozważać, czy aby znowu nie uciec, w końcu trafia w czuły punkt Simona.

— Z jednej strony jest to, w co wierzę — mówi spokojnie mężczyzna, ale fasada już runęła i Ren po prostu wie, że mimo pozorów od środka spala go ogień. Simon śmieje się, jakby kpił sam z siebie, jakby nie dowierzał. — A z drugiej strony jesteś ty. Dobrze?

I tak, to jest dobre. To jest tak cholernie dobre, że spala go żywcem, że nie może oddychać i przez chwilę stoi tam po prostu, gotowy, żeby poddać się woli drugiego mężczyzny, i pozwolić zrobić ze sobą wszystko, na co będzie miał ochotę.  
Kiedy w końcu całują się po raz drugi, jest jeszcze lepiej. Ponownie to Ren robi pierwszy krok. Przełyka w sobie strach i niepewność, i sięga po to, czego tak bardzo chce, że może to prawie poczuć pod palcami.

Simon znowu jest zdziwiony, jakby powątpiewał, że Ren w ogóle go chce, ale natychmiast łapczywie oddaje pocałunek i wpija się chciwie w jego wargi. Zupełnie jakby była to propozycja ograniczona czasowo i każdą sekundę trzeba czcić.

Ren jest taki szczęśliwy, że mężczyzna jest obok niego. Sam nie dowierza, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Właśnie wybiera się ze swoim chłopakiem na rodzinny obiad do rodziców, aby oficjalnie go przedstawić. I nie musiał go nawet o to prosić, bo ten robi to dla niego bez jednego słowa sprzeciwu, z cholernym uśmiechem na ustach. To tak cudowne, że przez chwilę sądzi, że boli go w klatce, ale wie, że to niemożliwe.

Kiedy później zmywa z siebie makijaż, czuje się bardziej intymnie niż w całym swoim życiu. I to daje mu odwagę, aby zmyć go również z Simona. Czuje się zupełnie tak, jakby po raz pierwszy rozbierał się przed kimś do naga. Mężczyzna patrzy na niego z podziwem i pożądaniem, i chociaż Ren doskonale wie, że nie jest piękny, to w oczach Simona czuje się dobrze sam ze sobą.

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę z zafascynowaniem, ale nie robią nic więcej. Ren jest zbyt przerażony realizmem sytuacji, a Simon najwidoczniej zbyt zaaferowany jego nagą, czystą skórą. Ich kolejny pocałunek jest czymś więcej niż obietnicą. Jest przyrzeczeniem.

A później Simon znika i to jest jak nóż w serce. Kieren się uśmiecha i nie narzeka. Wiedział, że ktoś taki jak on nie może być ważny dla kogoś takiego jak Simon Monroe. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Szkoda jednak, że musiało się to stać zaraz po tym, jak obnażył przed nim swoją duszę.

Żyje dzień po dniu, bo nic innego mu już nie zostało do zrobienia. Tęskni, bo to bezwarunkowe. Najpierw szuka go wszędzie, gdzie tylko wpadnie mu do głowy. Potem zaczyna się martwić i przełamuje wstyd, aby zapytać jego znajomych, czy może wiedzą, gdzie jest. Ale Simon zniknął bez śladu. Po prostu spakował się i wyjechał, jakby w Roarton nic go nie trzymało. Może faktycznie tak było.

Powoli godzi się z tym, że Simon nie wróci.

A jednak ten pojawia się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i chociaż z racji przejściowego bycia w stanie nieleczonym, Ren nie pamięta, co się stało, jest absolutnie pewien, że Simon uratował mu życie i jednocześnie poświęcił dla niego to, w co wierzył.

I to jest trwalsza obietnica niż pocałunki.

I sprawdza się o wiele bardziej, bo od tej pory Simon robi wszystko, aby jej dotrzymać.

Nawet po śmierci Amy.

Przez chwilę Kieren sądzi, że Monroe faktycznie odejdzie, ale jego miękkie spojrzenie mówi więcej niż tysiąc słów. Simon chce zostać dla Kierena. Z Kierenem.

Więc uczą się żyć razem, dzień po dniu. Na początku jest trudno, bo obaj noszą w sercach żałobę. Renowi brakuje Amy i dręczą go wyrzuty sumienia, że zginęła w zamian za niego, a Simon czuje się winny, że nie był w stanie jej obronić.

Ale czas mija i coraz lepiej udaje im się radzić ze smutkiem. Są takie dni, że czują się nawet całkiem szczęśliwi.

Simon jest częstym gościem w domu państwa Walkerów. Tata Rena nigdy nie przegapia okazji, aby poklepać go po ramieniu w podzięce za uratowanie jego syna, a jego mama już po kilku tygodniach od poznania Simona roztacza nad nim swoje skrzydła i dba o niego tak jak o jedno ze swoich dzieci. Jem jako jedyna długo stroni od jego towarzystwa, ale nawet ona nie może zaprzeczyć, że gdyby nie Simon, to jej brat by już nie żył. Sama jest ideolożką i wie, jak ciężko jest przedłożyć ukochanych ludzi nad to, w co się wierzy. Dlatego akceptuje mężczyznę, a z czasem nawet trochę się na niego otwiera. Nie spędzają czasu we trójkę, jak najlepsi przyjaciele, ale przynajmniej Ren wie, że zawsze może o swoim chłopaku z siostrą pogadać.

Jest to najbliższa namiastka rodziny, jaką Simon miał od Powstania i widać po nim, że cieszy się każdą jej cząstką.

Powoli zaczynają przenikać nawzajem do swoich żyć, spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu, tak, że niecałe pół roku później nikt w Roarton nie myśli o nich inaczej jak o _Renie i Simonie_. Jakby nie występowali osobno.

Powoli zaczynają dzielić wspólną przestrzeń — kilka ubrań Kierena pojawia się w domu Simona, a książki tego drugiego mimochodem przenikają na półki młodszego mężczyzny.

Kieren wciąż nie czuje się wyjątkowy — nieważne ile pięknych bajek nie naopowiadałby mu Monroe. Ale zaakceptował siebie na tyle, że potrafi wyjść z domu bez soczewek, a i coraz częściej bez musu. Simon za każdym razem z fascynacją dotyka jego czystej skóry.

— Jesteś piękny — powtarza, wgapiając w niego swoje wielkie oczy, a Ren wie, że mężczyzna nie kłamie. Widocznie coś w nim naprawdę urzeka Simona i kim jest Kieren, aby się z tym kłócić? — Nie żartuję — dodaje jego chłopak i delikatnie przeczesuje mu włosy ręką. — Jesteś najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. W życiu czy _nieżyciu_. Mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie godzinami i nigdy by mi się nie znudziło.

Ren śmieje się nerwowo, ale już nie zaprzecza.

Ich bliskość jest czuła i spokojna. Płynie z niej pewność i po jakimś czasie Ren zaczyna podejrzewać, że to właśnie musi być miłość. Nie może jednak przestać się zastanawiać, jakby to było, gdyby obaj wciąż żyli i mieli serca, które naprawdę mogą kochać.

Następnym, naturalnym krokiem ich bycia razem jest spędzenie ze sobą nocy. Nie planują tego, nie dyskutują, jak to będzie — zwyczajnie któregoś wieczora Simon zostaje trochę dłużej i nie dzieje się nic niezwykłego. W pewnym momencie orientują się, że niedługo będzie świtać i Ren mówi po prostu:

— Zostań.

Spędzają więc tę pierwszą noc razem, wtuleni w siebie, trochę niepewni, ale szczęśliwi.

Rano pani Walker próbuje delikatnie poruszyć temat nocnych wizyt i wpleść w to trochę matczynej dezaprobaty, ale pan Walker tylko wzrusza na to ramionami. Ich syn jest już dorosły. Gdyby wcześniej nie umarł, miałby już dwadzieścia cztery lata i za plecami rodziców robił rzeczy, które przyprawiałyby ich o palpitację serca. Poza tym to nie tak, że mogliby uprawiać seks, prawda?  
A później to Ren spędza pierwszą noc u Simona i to jest elektryzujące w każdy sposób. Leżą razem w łóżku mężczyzny, a Kieren nie może powstrzymać ekstatycznie szczęśliwej myśli, że jego chłopak śpi w tej pościeli na co dzień. Że na pewno przesiąkła jego zapachem i nawet jeżeli Ren nie może tego poczuć, to wciąż jest podniecające.

Leżą jedynie w bokserkach i bez makijażu. Pokój oświetla ciepłe, migające światło świec, a Walker nie odnajduje w tym ani grama zawstydzenia. Ręka Simona powoli wędruje po ramieniu chłopaka i mimo iż ten tak naprawdę nie może już odczuwać nacisku na swojej skórze, i tak czuje się usatysfakcjonowany i poruszony.

Kiedy ręka mężczyzny zjeżdża poprzez łokieć na brzuch Kierena, ten rzuca mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Ich mózgi działają, a ciała mogą oddychać i się poruszać. Ale wszelkie płyny w ich organizmach zastępuje lekarstwo. Również krew. Żaden z nich nie jest zdolny do chociażby połowicznego wzwodu i obaj to wiedzą. Gdy jednak Kieren patrzy w oczy swojego chłopaka, coś mruczy na to cicho w jego głowie w wyrazie sprzeciwu. Nie pozostaje mu jednak nic innego, jak tylko pogodzić się z myślą, że jest to kolejny aspekt fizyczny, którego nigdy nie będzie dane mu doświadczyć.

Ale ręka Simona wciąż nie odpuszcza, krążąc małe kółeczka na podbrzuszu młodszego mężczyzny i po chwili Ren się w końcu rozluźnia. Bliskość drugiej osoby jest przyjemna, czuje się zadowolony i bezpieczny, a to więcej niż kiedykolwiek prosił.

— Umarłeś jako dziewica, prawda? — pyta niespodziewanie Simon swoim niskim, statecznym głosem, a Ren momentalnie jest pewny, że gdyby w jego ciele pozostała jeszcze chociażby kropla krwi, to zaczerwieniłby się aż po czubki włosów.

Oddycha nieco szybciej, niepewny jak ma się teraz zachować. Kiedy doświadcza się śmierci, później powrotu do żywych i jeszcze jest się obiektem pożądania sekty, która chce cię zgładzić, czego tylko cudem się unika, mało rzeczy pozostaje tematem tabu.

Nauczyli się więc z Simonem rozmawiać o wszystkim, ścierać swoje poglądy, temperować nawzajem. Ale o tym nie rozmawiali jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

Zbyt zawstydzony, żeby odpowiadać na głos, po prostu kiwa głową, a na twarzy Simona od razu pojawia się pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech zdobywcy. Przysuwa się odrobinę bliżej i całuje go w usta — nieśpiesznie i z namaszczeniem, jak zawsze. Jakby był skarbem. Jakby cały czas się dziwił, że ten go chce. Następnie odsuwa się, ale jego ręce wciąż gładzą ciało Rena, a ich oczy spotykają w pełnym napięcia spojrzeniu, które jest bardziej intymne niż niejeden film erotyczny.

— Gdybyś mógł to poczuć — mówi Simon niskim głosem, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego chłopaka — pieściłbym twoje sutki, aż stałyby się twarde.

Ren wydycha z jękiem powietrze, bo nigdy w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że sam głos może być tak pobudzający. Wszystko w nim się trzęsie i czuje się naprawdę zdenerwowany, ale jednocześnie, chciałby łapczywie scałować każde słowo z tych pięknych, nieprzyzwoitych warg.

— Jęczałbyś, oczywiście, bo nawet teraz nie potrafisz utrzymać buzi zamkniętej — mówi, a jego wargi zdobi mały, krzywy uśmiech, który Ren tak kocha. — Dotykałbym cię językiem i dłońmi, aż byłbyś pode mną, cały rozpalony i skamlący. Powoli zsunąłbym z ciebie bieliznę — mówiąc to, wsuwa rękę w bokserki Kierena i chłopak prawie może poczuć jego dłoń na swojej pachwinie. Oczy jednak dalej ma utkwione w twarzy starszego mężczyzny, w jego ustach, chciwie się im przyglądając. — Byłbyś wystraszony, ale szeptałbym ci do ucha, jaki jesteś piękny i co ze mną robisz. A robiłbyś wiele, bo nawet teraz mogę to wyczuć. Jesteś elektryzujący, seksualny i całkowicie tego nieświadomy. Byłbym dla ciebie sztywny tylko od jednego spojrzenia na twoje usta.

Ren przymyka nagle oczy, bo to wszystko to aż za dużo, ale ręka Simona podnosi jego podbródek do góry i zmusza go do ponownego ich otworzenia.

— Patrz na mnie — mówi po prostu i od tej pory to jest jak imperatyw. — Chciałbym pokazać ci, jak to jest czuć na sobie drugie, ciężkie ciało. Jak instynkt przejmuje kontrolę, kiedy jedyne co czujesz to pragnienie, aby dotykać, gryźć i lizać. Gdy ponad wszystko potrzebujesz w sobie czyjejś obecności, bo nagle wydaje ci się, że twoje własne wnętrze jest zbyt puste.

Mówiąc to, cały czas zatacza palcem małe kółeczka na biodrze chłopaka i to jest chyba najbliższe czuciu, co Kieren przeżywa od Powstania.

Mruczy więc cicho pod nosem i posłusznie nie odrywa wzroku od towarzysza.

— Kochałbym cię całą noc, aż nie byłoby w nas ani kropli spermy więcej do rozlania, aż zdarłbyś sobie gardło od krzyków. A później całowałbym twoje obolałe pośladki, głaskał brudne policzki i gładził powieki, dopóki nie zasnąłbyś w moich ramionach.

— Kocham cię — mówi Ren jedyne, co ma w głowie. I potrzebuje być blisko niego, tak blisko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Wtula się więc w większe ciało i oplata je chciwie. Ale to jest za mało. Dlatego niepewnie kładzie dłonie na biodrach Simona i zsuwa z niego bieliznę, a mężczyzna powoli, ale głośno wydycha powietrze przez nos i całuje jego włosy. Leżą tak wtuleni w siebie i bezsilni, próbując się uspokoić, a Kieren po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje wszechmocny żal do świata, że jednak nie żyje i niektórych rzeczy nigdy nie będzie mu dane doznać.

Bo o ile sam seks mógłby odżałować, to wizja seksu z Simonem odciska mu się na dnie serca. I wie, że od tej pory wszystko w nim będzie się do niej wyrywać.

***

EPILOG

Kieren wie, że kiedy Amy umierała, krwawiła. Trzymał ją w ramionach, gdy jej skóra stawała się coraz chłodniejsza i bielsza. Wie, że coś się z nią stało, że się zmieniała i gdyby definitywnie nie umarła, to może nawet stałaby się ponownie żywa. Ale po jej śmierci nic się nie stało. Nikt nie wprowadził na rynek innowacyjnego leku, nikt nie wspominał o nowej terapii i mimo iż miesiące mijały, sytuacja chorych na Syndrom Częściowego Obumarcia jest wciąż taka sama.

Kieren wie, że Amy była wyjątkowa. Naprawdę wyjątkowa. I że była dobra. I to dlatego jej ciało było inne i reagowało inaczej.

I czasami po cichu liczy, że on też jest dobry.

A kiedy kilka lat później jego serce w końcu zabije po raz drugi, omal nie przyprawiając go o razu o zawał, pierwsze, o czym pomyśli, to Simon. Pójdzie do niego od razu, aby przekonać się, jak to jest kochać naprawdę, kochać całym sercem.

Ale oczywiście nic się nie zmieni.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst dedykuję Izzie, która spędziła ze mną długie godziny na próbach zombie-psychoanalizy i Joker, która trzymała za mnie kciuki do napisania ostatniego słowa. A także andze, która przypomniała mi o in the flesh i która miała rację, że do tego da się pisać fiki. Betowała niezastąpiona Izzie.


End file.
